


Heavenly Pining

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pining, aou but the convo w steve is about thor not natasha, this was a warmup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Bruce Banner could never forget the first time he met the god of thunder.





	Heavenly Pining

Bruce Banner could never forget the first time he met the god of thunder. he had gotten a message from fury saying Natasha, Tony and Steve had captured Loki but had been intercepted by another Asgardian.

the entire concept of Asgardians, aliens who had been seen as gods was terrifying to Bruce. did they think they were gods? were they crazy? would they look anything like the mythology said they did?

but actually walking into the lobby? where everyone was gathered? it was crazy and Bruce had to stop his jaw from dropping, standing in center of the chairs was probably the hottest guy he had ever laid his eyes on.

‘‘Uh- who are you?’‘

The man looked up at him and Bruce’s heart almost melted ‘’I am Thor, God of Thunder and you?’’

Before he could, Natasha intercepted ‘’This is Bruce Banner, he’s a scientist, he’ll help us to try and find the Tesseract’’

Thor nodded ‘’Good. I do not wish to see Midgard fall at the hands of Loki’’ He smiled at Bruce, it was small and soft but he felt personally attacked ‘’I will do anything I can to help’’

—

Bruce hadnt slept in several days. In fact he hadnt slept since Tony had basically begged Thor to let them study the scepter for three days, Tony hadnt slept either but he was showing way less signs of fatigue.

He drained his 4th cup of coffee ‘’How’s the program going?’’

Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair that was standing up with grease and sweat alone ‘’I-i don’t know… JARVIS run test 646 again’’

‘‘Of course, sir’‘

‘‘Tony?’‘

‘‘I don´t think we’ll have the code figured out before Thor leaves’‘

‘‘He leaves tomorrow’‘ He said, frowning at Tony

‘‘Exactly! You should get ready for the party, I think I can finish here for now’‘

‘‘Uh- alright’‘ He didn’t want to, they were so close to cracking the scepters code but Tony was right.

-

To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. The party wasn’t bad but Bruce had never been one for events with a lot of people.

He looked around the crowded room, Tony was chatting it up with Rhodey and few guests and Thor was…

Oh my God.

Thor was apparently explaining an Asgardian battle to some of Tony’s guests and it had to be just about the cutest thing he had ever seen.

‘‘Don’t stare for too long, some might just think’‘ Steve said, handing Bruce a shot of tequila.

He smiled awkwardly ‘’Might think…. what?’’ He gulped the amber liquid quickly.

‘‘Might think’‘ He repeated, smiling at Bruce.

‘‘You know….’‘

He chuckled ‘’How could I not? You aren’t exactly subtle Doctor Banner’’

Yikes. Did that mean Thor knew? He always tried to at least make his feelings as subtle and quiet as possible but apparently he wasn’t great at it. He didn’t exactly trust Steve with this but he already knew, so what did he have to lose.

‘‘Do you think he would…?’‘

Steve swallowed the shot of tequila in a quick swig, smiling sadly at the empty glass ‘’You’d think that after 70 years they’d finally make an alcohol strong enough to knock me out but I think Thor is capable of anything and more importantly, I think he’d be more than happy to be with someone like you’’

Maybe Steve was right but for now, he wouldn’t find out.

**Author's Note:**

> this really was just an excuse to write some pining thruce kdjdjfeowji
> 
> kudos n comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
